Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for magnetic resonance imaging, as well as a magnetic resonance apparatus and a non-transitory, computer-readable data storage medium encoded with programming instructions that cause a computer to implement such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
In magnetic resonance imaging, the acquisition of magnetic resonance image data of an examination subject is implemented by operation of a magnetic resonance apparatus using acquisition sequences (magnetic resonance sequences). Acquisition sequences thereby often provide saturation of certain magnetic resonance signals by radiation of saturation pulses. The saturation typically produces a suppression of the outgoing magnetic resonance signals of a sub-region of an examination volume in the magnetic resonance image data.